Impardonnable
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Amérique a l'habitude des coups bas, malgré son jeune âge. Mais ce qu'elle a fait, il ne peut l'accepter. Ce qu'elle a fait lui est impardonnable. Pas parce qu'elle s'est attaqué à ses troupes ou à son Président, mais à une chose milles fois plus précieuse à ses yeux; ses États... ses enfants.


**Titre :** Impardonnable.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Langage un peu vulgaire et fortement raciste.  
 **Summary :** Amérique a l'habitude des coups bas, malgré son jeune âge. Mais ce qu'elle a fait, il ne peut l'accepter. Ce qu'elle a fait lui est impardonnable. Pas parce qu'elle s'est attaqué à ses troupes ou à son Président, mais à une chose milles fois plus précieuse à ses yeux; ses États... ses enfants.  
 **Disclaimer :** Alfred et Arthur sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Les autres sont à moi.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Evangeline/États Confédérés | Marion/Caroline du Sud | Olivia/Caroline du Nord | Anna/Géorgie | Anderson/Alabama | Alexandra/Virginie | Orval/Arkansas. Mention de Arthur/Angleterre.  
 **M/A :** Voici un nouveau texte sur la guerre de Sécession (sincèrement, c'est l'une de mes périodes préférées, de l'histoire américaine), celle-là sur ses débuts! Je suis parti du fait que pour réussir à devenir un puissant ennemi, Evangeline a quand même dû jouer dans le dos de notre héros. Et de là, l'histoire s'est montée seule, comme une grande! Je tiens cependant à spécifier que j'ai tenu à respecter le plus possible le langage tenu à l'époque, surtout dans les hauts lieux de la bourgeoisie américaine (parce que OUI, ça existe, la bourgeoisie américaine!). Comme l'entourage de Alfred et de Evangeline vient essentiellement de ces sphères, Alfred côtoyant des politiciens et autres personnages influents à longueur de journée et Evangeline vivant dans le monde bourgeois du Sud des USA, ça me paraît plutôt logique.  
En tout cas, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Chronologie et informations à retenir:_  
 _-Le 11 mars 1861, les sept États en sécession, soit la Caroline du Sud (20 décembre 1860), le Mississippi (9 janvier 1861), la Floride (10 janvier 1861), l'Alabama (11 janvier 1861), la Louisiane (26 janvier 1861), la Géorgie (29 janvier 1861) et le Texas (23 février 1861), proclament la Constitution des États Confédérés d'Amérique, qui est presque identique à celle des États-unis d'Amérique._  
 _-L'Arkansas (6 mai 1861), la Caroline du Nord (20 mai 1861) et la Virginie (23 mai 1861), seront les prochains États à faire sécession._  
 _-Le 12 avril 1861, les troupes confédérées bombardent le Fort Sumter, où siégeaient des troupes nordistes, à Charleston en Caroline du Sud. Bien qu'il n'y eut aucune victime, ce fût le déclenchement officiel de la guerre de Sécession._  
 _-Si les États Confédérés avaient été reconnus comme une véritable nation, ils auraient été la quatrième puissance économique mondiale, à l'époque._  
 _-Au début de la guerre de Sécession, la capitale des États Conférédés était Montgomery, qui est également la capitale de l'Alabama._

* * *

 **Impardonnable**

 _Je vais la tuer!_  
C'est l'unique pensée qui tourne dans l'esprit de Alfred, à cet instant précis. En ce moment, il ne désire qu'une seule et unique chose, que cette entêtée de Sudiste cesse de lui causer autant de problèmes! D'autant plus qu'il n'a pas que ça à faire, lui, gérer la crise de rébellion d'une pseudo-nation américaine, surtout si cette pseudo-nation est une femme!  
Bon, une femme assez riche et puissante, mais une femme quand même! Et voilà que ses enfants s'ajoutent au problème en allant soutenir cette dévergondée de Sudiste et en s'inventant un État autoproclamé indépendant!  
Maintenant, au moins, il comprend très bien pourquoi Arthur lui en veut, pour la Guerre d'Indépendance.  
Alfred se cale d'avantage contre le siège de sa calèche, ne pouvant se calmer. Voilà maintenant cinq jours qu'il se rend vers Montgomery, plus précisèment vers la plantation St-Clair, afin de parler de vive voix à celle qui se proclame être les États Confédérés d'Amérique. Il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle, même s'il l'a déjà rencontré, et ce à de multiples reprises et de plus en plus souvent au cours de la dernière année. Il n'avait cependant jamais ressenti le besoin de parler avec St-Clair.  
Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Là, il doit lui parler. Avec cette Constitution à la con qui ressemble énormèment à la sienne, c'est presque comme si elle se moque de lui.  
Et le Pays de la Liberté ne supporte pas ça, venant de St-Clair. Voilà pourquoi depuis son départ précipité de son propre domaine en banlieue du District(1) sa colère ne s'est pas amoindrie, grandissant plutôt au fil des heures et des jours.  
En jetant un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, Amérique s'aperçoit qu'il doit ne plus être bien loin de la plantation sudiste, vu qu'il y a autour de la calèche des champs de coton, où travaillent près d'une trentaine de gens de couleur, hommes comme femmes. Ils chantent avec force, mais comme souvent, il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Après tout, ce n'est que de la musique de Nègre, ce n'est pas comme si c'était important. Il continue toutefois de regarder le paysage, fasciné par la beauté de celui-ci. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que si le Paradis ressemble à quelque chose, c'est bien à ces terres. Puis, il voit apparaître la plantation, une grande et belle demeure à deux étages. Divers bosquées de magnolias, de fuchsia et d'autres fleurs du Sud sont plantés en avant, tout juste sous la véranda couverte aux colonnes et aux moulures blanches. Malgré lui, Alfred ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que sa potentielle ennemie a du goût.  
La calèche s'arrête devant la plantation, et sans même attendre que le cocher soit descendu, l'Unioniste ouvre la porte et saute en bas.  
« Attendez-moi ici, je ne serais pas long! », s'écrie-t-il en se dirigeant rapidement vers l'entrée, sous les yeux éberlués du cocher. Il monte prestement les quelques marches, grimaçant au passage en voyant le drapeau confédéré pendu après l'un des mâts de la véranda, et donne quelques coups sur la porte, retenant de son mieux sa force herculéenne.  
Quelques longues secondes de silence s'écoulent, puis une jeune négresse de maison, d'environ dix-sept ans, vient timidement ouvrir.  
« Oui, monsieur? Je peux vous aider? »  
-Je viens voir St-Clair, fait-il sèchement.  
-Mademoiselle ne m'a pas prévenu que vous veniez, fait-elle poliment remarquer.  
-En quoi ça vous regardes? , siffle la nation américaine, qui retient difficilement son énervement.  
-C'est que... mademoiselle est avec ses enfants et des amis à eux..., bafouille la domestique, intimidée par le ton colérique de Alfred. Celui-ci ouvre grand les yeux, en entendant cette phrase. Ses enfants? Mais de quels enfants parle cette esclave? Un horrible pressentiment lui vient alors à l'esprit. Sans la moindre retenue, il pousse la porte, faisant couiner la jeune femme, qui recule spontanément de quelques pas.  
-Comment vous appellez-vous, mademoiselle? , demande-t-il, faussement agréable, en entrant dans le vaste vestibule.  
-Sa... Sabine, monsieur..., répond-t-elle, tremblant légèrement de peur.  
-Bon, alors écoutez-moi bien, Sabine, commence-t-il, en avançant de quelques pas vers la négresse de maison, qui est littéralement figée de peur. Je veux que vous me disez de quels enfants St-Clair est la mère, et ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit de la vie privée de votre maîtresse, car ça ne marchera pas avec moi!  
-O... oui, monsieur..., affirme Sabine, effrayée. Ma... mademoiselle est la mère de mesdemoiselles Anna et Marion, ainsi que ... que de monsieur Anderson.  
Cette révélation lui donne l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau en plein coeur. Le constatant, la jeune servante recule de nouveau d'un ou deux pas, évitant de son mieux les yeux vides de l'allégorie de l'Union. Elle l'observe, ne sachant pas si elle doit aller avertir sa maîtresse de la présence du jeune homme chez elle ou si elle doit reprendre ses tâches comme si elle n'était jamais allé répondre, même en se doutant que mademoiselle la punirait.  
« Je... je vais vous conduire au salon et... et j'irais chercher mademoiselle. », déclare-t-elle finalement, cherchant à garder une intonation assurée bien que son bafouillement prouve le contraire. Alfred sort de ses propres pensées et la regarde, comme surpris.  
-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, fait-il, d'un air si inexpressif que même Sabine, pourtant habituée au masque de sa maîtresse, est incapable de deviner ce à quoi il pense. Où est St-Clair?  
-Euh... à la véranda arrière... Je... je vous y emmènes...?  
-Je vous remercies, mais non.  
Sur ce remerciement des plus glaciaux, Amérique suit le corridor ombragé, repoussant au passage Sabine, qui le regarde partir, sans voix et effrayée à la fois. Au bout d'un moment d'immobilité, la jeune négresse de maison retourne à ses tâches, se disant qu'il ne s'agit que de la seule chose à faire pour l'instant. De son côté, l'allégorie des États-unis poursuit son chemin, se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la plantation. Au passage, il jette un coup d'oeil dans les quelques pièces dont les portes ont été laissées, par inavertance ou intentionnellement, entrouvertes. Étonnamment, malgré leur grandeur et le statut de la maîtresse de maison, les pièces sont relativement humbles.  
Toutefois, plutôt que de continuer tout droit, le pays humanisé tourne à gauche, ayant aperçu une porte dérobée donnant elle aussi sur la véranda, qui fait le tour de la demeure. Il n'a pas réellement envie de confronter immédiatement la jeune femme; il préfère s'assurer auparavant que ce qu'il pense est vrai. Il sait très bien qu'attaquer sans justification St-Clair serait le commencement d'une guerre sans merci entre leurs deux camps, et pour l'instant, c'est le dernier de ses souhaits.  
En arrivant sur la galerie couverte, Alfred reprend le même chemin, faisant cette fois attention à ne faire aucun bruit pouvant trahir sa présence. Mais alors qu'il s'approche, il entend un rire.  
Un rire qu'il reconnaît sans la moindre difficulté.  
Celui de Olivia. Excessif, enfantin. Le genre de rire qu'on oublie très difficilement.  
Malgré le trouble qui s'est installé en lui à la simple écoute de la voix d'un de ses États, il avance lentement. D'autres voix se font entendre, toutes connues à lui, serrant son coeur à chaque fois qu'il les entends. Elles sont de plus en plus fortes à mesure qu'il s'approche. Elles sont joyeuses, amusées -innocentes, dans un certain sens.  
En arrivant au coin, la nation unioniste s'arrête, pour regarder ce qui s'y passe.  
Et la scène qu'il y voit lui donne de nouveau l'impression qu'on fend son coeur en deux.

* * *

 _Quelle agréable journée!_  
C'est la pensée qui traverse l'esprit de Evangeline, qui sirote tranquillement son thé, tout en écoutant la discussion plutôt animée mais amicale que ses trois États ont avec leurs soeurs et leur frère nordistes. Elle ne retient pas son sourire, devant une si belle scène de famille. Bien malgré elle, la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher d'envier Jones d'avoir des enfants aussi agréables. Qui pourrait croire que ces jeunes gens si bien élevés sont les rejetons d'un individu aussi immature et déplaisant?  
Les quatre Confédérés et leurs invités sont assis autour d'une table, profitant allégrement du doux soleil printanier de cette mi-mars. Ils dégustent des viennoiseries et du thé, tout en conversant amicalement. Bien que ça ne soit pas dans ses habitudes, Evangeline a choisie d'ignorer la coutume qui interdit de parler de politique et autre sujet sérieux lors de goûters pareils -surtout en présence de femmes. De toute façon, s'ils sont ici, c'est justement pour en parler. L'excuse classique de rencontrer ses voisins et l'attrait de délicieuses pâtisseries fonctionnent visiblement toujours.  
Elle remarque alors l'air triste de Caroline du Nord. L'allégorie de la Confédération dépose sa tasse de thé sur la petite assiette, elle-même posée en face d'elle sur la table, avant de lui demander, le ton intrigué;  
« Qu'y-a-t-il, ma chérie? »  
Olivia sursaute, en entendant la voix de la micronation. Machinalement, elle joue avec le ruban indigo de ses cheveux, puis avec la longue jupe à traîne de sa robe d'un rose très pâle -l'une des rares qu'elle accepte porter.  
« C'est juste... que je m'ennuies de papa. », explique-t-elle, gênée d'avouer ses tourments à une dame comme Evangeline.  
-J'aurais bien aimé l'inviter, soupire-t-elle avec empathie, mais Jones est incapable de tenir une conversation.  
-Que voulez-vous dire? , s'étonne Virginie, assise à la droite de la Sudiste.  
-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il tente par tous les moyens de me convaincre qu'il a raison, déclare États Confédérés. Et bien souvent, il n'a pas de manières.  
-Pas de manières? , fait cette fois Arkansas.  
-J'ai rarement rencontré un homme qui tutoie une femme dès la première rencontre.  
La Nord-Carolinienne ne peut retenir un éclat de rire, devant la remarque très juste. Ses soeurs et frères se mettent soit à sourire, soit à rire tout bas. Eux aussi sont bien d'accord avec la Confédérée.  
« De plus », ajoute Alabama, « je trouve que son idée de libérer les esclaves est totalement stupide. Qu'est-ce que cela sera, la prochaine fois? Leur accorder le droit de vote? »  
-Ou même, continue Géorgie, leur permettre de voyager dans les mêmes wagons que nous?  
-Ça n'a aucun sens! , se scandalise la Virginienne, dégoûtée à l'unique pensée de s'asseoir à côté d'une personne de couleur. Les Nègres nous sont inférieurs, tout le monde sait ça! Même père le dit!  
-S'il le sait, pourquoi voudrait-il qu'ils soient nos égaux? , soulève Orval.  
-Car il se dit être le "Pays de la Liberté", répond Evangeline, comme s'il s'agit de l'évidence même.  
-Et je le suis! , s'exclame brusquement la voix de Alfred, non loin d'eux. Aussitôt, tous se retournent en direction de la voix. Ils y voient alors Amérique, qui les dévisage avec fureur. Immédiatement, par pur réflexe, la Sudiste reprend son masque de froideur -chose que ses États remarquent derechef.  
-Papa! , s'enthousiasme Olivia, en se levant pour aller à la rencontre de la nation humanisée, qui la serre dans ses bras, heureux lui aussi de la voir, malgré la situation. Suivant leur soeur, Virginie et Arkansas font de même, se retenant d'avantage que la Nord-Carolienne.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? , leur demande-t-il.  
-Mademoiselle St-Clair nous a invité à un goûter, répond docilement l'allégorie du Vieux dominion, afin de mieux nous connaître. Nous sommes ses voisins, n'est-ce pas normal?  
-Venant d'elle, c'est surtout un piège, commente l'Américain.  
-Père, vous exagérez! , rit Orval. Elle n'a pas parlé d'annexion, ni de toutes ces choses. Ce n'était qu'un simple goûter, rien de politique.  
Mais à l'expression de son visage, l'Arkansien comprend très bien que son père ne le croit pas. Ce qui le laisse perplexe. Son père a-t-il autant peu confiance en St-Clair? C'est perturbant. C'est pourtant une femme respectable, le genre de femme qu'on ne peut que admirer, envier ou aimer, voir les trois à la fois. ll a pût remarquer qu'elle était à la fois avant-gardiste et conservatrice; elle connaît sa place de femme dans le monde, sans toutefois être une de ces oiselles ne cherchant qu'un homme bon à marier pour profiter allégrement de sa fortune.  
Vraiment, son père demeure une énigme, pour lui. Et en croisant les yeux de Virginie, le jeune homme réalise que celle-ci pense comme lui. Seule Olivia, trop contente d'être avec Alfred, ne le remarque pas.  
« Je ne voudrais pas être impolie », fait alors Étas Confédérés, « mais j'aimerais bien connaître la raison qui vous a emmené chez moi, Jones. D'ailleurs, où est Sabine? »  
-Je vais d'abords répondre à ta dernière question, commence l'Unioniste. Pour ta négresse, saches que c'est moi qui lui a interdit d'annoncer ma présence. Quant à ta première question, j'étais au départ venu pour te confronter avec ta Constitution, mais je constastes maintenant que j'ai encore plus de raisons pour te haïr.  
-Me haïr? , répète-t-elle, en lâchant un rire dédaigneux. Car avant, vous ne faissiez que me détester?  
-Pas réellement. Je dirais plutôt que tu est enquiquinante.  
-Vraiment? Eh bien, il en faut peu pour devenir votre Némésis.  
Ses États ricanent tout bas, devant la pique bien placée, alors que Alfred fronce le nez, la trouvant, quant à lui, mal placée.  
« Qu'est-ce que ma Constitution a de si dérangeante? », s'enquit-elle ensuite.  
-Elle ressemble énormèment à la mienne, explique la personnification de l'Union(2).  
-C'est plutôt normal, explique Evangeline. À l'exception de quelques points, votre Constitution est en accord avec mes convictions.  
-Avec ça, je commence à en avoir honte, commente-t-il, amer.  
-Et pourquoi cela?  
-Que mes amendements soient en accord avec les convictions d'une dévergondée comme toi, c'est plutôt honteux.  
-Comment osez-vous?! , s'indigne la Sudiste, en se levant. Sur le coup, Alfred recule, impressionné par l'expression de rage glacée et impénétrable de la jeune femme. Il la détaille, et ne peut s'empêcher de lui trouver un certain charme qui le laisses toutefois perplexe. Ses yeux gris ont pris un effet métallique, comme celui d'une lame. Ajouté à son joli visage noble et inexpressif mais toutefois si éloquent et sa silhouette toute féminine et mise en valeur par sa robe d'un vert d'eau pâle, elle est réellement magnifique.  
Magnifique mais dangereuse, comme une rose.  
Il secoue la tête, pour retirer cette pensée saugrenue de son esprit. St-Clair n'est qu'une Sudiste, une esclavagiste et une effrontée doublée d'une ingénue. Repousser ses charmes est la meilleure des façons de lui faire perdre patience.  
« Comment osez-vous me traiter de dévergondée? », continue-t-elle, ignorant le trouble du Nordiste. « Et qui plus est dans ma propre demeure? »  
-Comment j'ose? , répète à son tour Alfred, presque en riant. Très simple; je me laisse parler.  
-Vous, les Nordistes, vous êtes tous pareils; des petits citadins prétentieux qui ne connaissent rien au vrai monde, critique la Confédération, d'un ton plus calme que précédemment, ce qui surprend les États, restés silencieux depuis le commencement de cette prise de bec. Pas étonnant que vous vouliez que les Nègres soient nos égaux!  
-Quand comprendras-tu, St-Clair, que ce que je fais est pour le bien? , rétorque-t-il. Je suis les États-Unis d'Amérique, un peuple de vainqueurs, de héros! J'ai été le premier à me libérer de mon colonisateur! Je n'ai peut-être qu'à peine un siècle(3), mais crois-moi, je n'aurais aucun mal à te battre si tu continues de te dresser contre moi!  
-Quant à moi, je n'aurais aucun remord à apprendre à un jeune impertinent tel que vous ce qu'est le respect, siffle-t-elle, le toisant avec un calme olympien et une fierté des plus désarmantes, même pour les trois Sudistes, qui en resterait bouche bée si leur propre orgueil ne leur intimait pas l'ordre de rester aussi stoïques que Evangeline. Maintenant, ajoute celle-ci, partez de chez moi. Sur-le-champ.  
-À vos souhaits, _milady_ , se moque-t-il en accentuant le titre et en faisant un semblant de révérence, avant de se tourner vers ses États. Les enfants, suivez-moi.  
Sachant qu'il ne sert à rien de se rebeller contre leur père, Olivia, Alexandra et Orval commencent à devancer Amérique, qui avance de quelques pas lui aussi avant de remarquer que ni Anderson, ni Marion et ni Anna ne bougent, restant assis à la table, les dévisageant avec une neutralité presque inhumaine. Et en les observant d'avantage, la nation unioniste remarque que leurs regards ont une teinte grisâtre.  
Une teinte grisâtre qui lui donne une très mauvaise impression.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? », leur demande-t-il, très mal à l'aise.  
-Nous sommes désolé père, mais nous ne pouvons vous suivre, déclare solennellement Caroline du Sud. Alfred se fige, en entendant ça. Derrière lui, les trois États nordistes fixent la scène, du même regard neutre que leurs soeurs et leur frère du Sud. Même chose pour la Confédérée, qui n'exprime pas plus de chose que les autres.  
-Comment ça? , s'étrangle-t-il presque, cachant mal son malaise.  
-Père, devons-nous vous rappelez que nous avons fait sécession? , répond Alabama, d'une voix si assurée que le Pays de la Liberté en est médusé. Jamais Anderson n'a osé lui parler ainsi, d'aussi loin qu'il puisses se rappeler.  
-Et vous oubliez, père, que vous nous avez donné une grande indépendance, continue Géorgie. Nous ne sommes peut-être que des États, mais nous avons le droit de choisir nos lois et notre camp en temps de guerre. Et devons-nous également vous rappelez que même nous, les femmes, vous nous avez permis de quitter votre demeure sans être mariée?  
Les mots de sa fille lui font plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il reconnait ses fautes, mais que ses États, qu'il traite comme ses propres enfants, comme ceux qu'il veut tant avoir, utilisent ses lois pour lui faire des pièges... Ça lui fait mal.  
Atrocement mal. Est-ce ainsi que Angleterre s'est senti, lorsque tous deux ont visés l'autre de leur baïonnette? Est-ce ainsi qu'on se sent quand on est trahi par la chair de sa chair?  
« Ne croyez pas, père », ajoute Marion, « que nous vous aimons plus. Nous ne pourrions jamais vous renier. Vous êtes notre père, celui qui nous a élevé comme nul autre homme n'aurait pû le faire. Mais malheureusement, nous sommes ennemis, car vous voulez offrir à ces Négres un statut auquel ils n'ont aucun droit. Et si nous devons échanger la plume pour le fusil, sachez que nous n'aurons aucun remord à le faire. »  
Durant tout le discours de la Sud-Carolienne, la micronation a détaillé le visage de son potentiel ennemi dans les moindres détails. Ce qu'elle y avait lu la laisse médusée. Même si les traits du Nordiste sont figés dans une expression de surprise totale, ses yeux laissent voir autre chose.  
Une douleur qu'elle ose à peine imaginée.  
Pas comme celle d'un homme humilié. Mais plutôt celle d'un homme qui est trahi.  
Trahi par ses propres enfants.  
Bien que sachant qu'il s'agit en grande partie de sa faute et qu'elle en est fière, Evangeline reste incapable de ne pas avoir de compassion pour Alfred. Elle jette un regard vers ses États, qui, sentant sur eux les iris gris de la Confédérée, l'observe. D'un geste de la tête, elle les rassure, et ils répondent à son geste.  
« En temps que maîtresse de maison, je me dois de vous reconduire jusqu'à l'entrée. », déclare-t-elle finalement, après un long moment de silence, avant de s'avancer vers les doubles portes françaises menant du balcon jusqu'à l'intérieur. Spontanément, les trois États Nordistes la suivent. Comprenant à son tour qu'il ne peut pas refuser l'offre, Amérique les rejoint. En arrivant toutefois à la hauteur des jeunes Confédérés, il les détaille.  
Ceux-ci soutiennent le regard bleu ciel et dévasté de leur père, et ils ne peuvent s'empêcher d'avoir du remord pour leur geste. Ils savent très bien que l'allégorie du Pays de la Liberté ne souhaite que leur bonheur, mais ses convictions sont à l'opposé des leurs, et leur père leur a toujours enseigné qu'ils doivent les défendre, même au risque de passer parfois pour des rebelles.  
Même au risque de fendre le coeur de celui qui les élever.  
De son côté, Alfred se demande quand sont-ils devenus aussi indépendants et manipulables. Il se souvient très bien des longues journées d'été où Marion passait le plus clair de son temps à nager dans les quelques lacs ou étangs profonds; de ces difficiles matinées où Anna refusait de sortir de son lit s'il ne venait pas lui-même l'y retirer; de Anderson qui chantonnait sans arrêt en courant dans la grande cour arrière de son domaine.  
Comment a-t-il pû ne pas remarquer qu'ils avaient tant changé?  
« Venez-vous, Jones, oui ou non? »  
En entendant aussi soudainement la voix de Evangeline le fait presque sursauter. Il tourne la tête en direction de la Confédérée. Celle-ci le dévisage, la tête légèrement penchée vers la gauche, les États tout juste derrière elle. De nouveau, il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle est réellement très jolie. Comment une aussi belle femme peut-elle si démoniaque?  
Il va donc à leur rencontre et, en arrivant à sa hauteur, l'Unioniste et la micronation se fusillent du regard, puis il la dépasse, se dirigeant vers le vestibule. Les allégories des États et de la Confédération font de même.  
En y arrivant, Evangeline appelle Sabine, qui vient quelques secondes plus tard, évitant soigneusement les billes couleur ciel de Amérique, qui la fixe attentivement.  
« Oui, mademoiselle? »  
-Demandes à Finnian de préparer la calèche, ordonne-t-elle.  
-Vous allez nous prêter votre propre calèche? , s'abasourdit Virginie.  
-C'est la moindre des choses, répond-t-elle.  
-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, réplique l'Américain. J'ai demandé au cocher de nous attendre.  
-Très bien, soupire la Sudiste, avant de se tourner vers sa négresse de maison. Va plutôt chercher les valises de nos invités.  
-Très bien, mademoiselle. À vos ordres, mademoiselle, obéit Sabine, avant de monter les escaliers.  
-C'est dommage que nous partions si tôt, commente Arkansas. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir chasser en votre compagnie.  
-Une femme qui chasse? , se moque Alfred. Quelle plaisanterie!  
-Dans le Sud, explique États Confédérés du même ton qu'une mère utiliserait pour calmer un enfant turbulent, nous apprenons à chasser à cinq ans, même les femmes. Surtout si nous sommes issus de la bourgeoisie.  
-J'ose à peine t'imaginer avec une carabine.  
-J'ai une bonne gâchette et il m'est rare de manquer une proie, déclare-t-elle. Surtout lorsque celle-ci est aussi imposante que vous, Jones.  
-Me traites-tu de gros, par hasard?!  
-Je ne voudrais pas être impolie, coupe alors la voix de la servante noire depuis le premier étage, mais j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide, pour descendre les bagages.  
De suite, l'atmosphère se radoucit. L'Unioniste et la Confédérée s'observent un moment, puis la personnification des États-unis quitte le vestibule, grimpant les marches pour aller aider la domestique. Ceux qui restent attendent qu'il soit complètement disparu de leur vue avant de se remettre à parler.  
« Avez-vous réellement insulter père en parlant de son poids? », questionne Arkansas, médusé.  
-Il est sensible sur ce sujet, ajoute Olivia.  
-Il peut le prendre ainsi s'il le souhaite, répond la jeune femme aux yeux d'ondée, en haussant négligement les épaules. Qu'il ait un complexe de poids, je m'en moque. Je parlais plutôt du fait qu'il a une bonne stature.  
-C'est donc un compliment? , réfléchit Alexandra.  
-Oui et non. Tout dépends de comment le prend-t-on, rétorque Evangeline, d'un ton dégagé des plus naturels. D'ailleurs, avant que Jones ne reviennes, je vous remercies d'avoir accepté mon invitation.  
-Ça nous a fait plaisir, mademoiselle St-Clair, sourit Orval. J'aurais néanmoins vraiment apprécié chasser avec vous.  
-Nous nous reprendrons, je peux vous l'assurer, déclare l'allégorie des États Confédérés. Ce n'est que partie remise.  
-Est-ce que je pourrais y participer? , s'enquit avec empressement Caroline du Nord, en s'avançant vers Evangeline, espérant que la réponse soit positive.  
-Évidemment! , confirme-t-elle, en souriant tendrement à la jeune fille, en caressant de manière maternelle le visage légèrement poupin de l'ancienne colonie britannique(5). Rien ne me fera plus plaisir que de chasser avec vous. Mademoiselle Alexandra, vous voudrez vous joindre à nous?  
-Si je le peux, cela sera un grand honneur d'être parmi vos compagnons de chasse, mademoiselle St-Clair, approuve en souriant la Virginienne.  
Au même moment, ils entendent du vacarme venant de l'étage supérieur, indiquant que la nation américaine arrive avec les bagages. Aussitôt, Olivia s'éloigne de États Confédérés, qui reprend son visage froid. Deux ou trois secondes plus tard, l'Américain descend les escaliers, tenant à bout de bras deux malles imposantes et visiblement très lourdes, bien qu'à la manière dont il les porte leur poids semble être celui d'une plume, Sabine le suivant de près avec une simple valise, malgré tout pesante pour une jeune fille aussi frêle qu'elle.  
« Les filles, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous mettez dans vos valises pour qu'elles soient si lourdes? », questionne Alabama, plaignant son père quant à la charge qu'il doit soulever, qui ignore son fils, pour plutôt aller mettre les bagages à l'arrière de la calèche, toujours stationnée à l'avant de la plantation.  
-On n'a mis que le nécessaire! , s'exclame Virginie.  
-C'est-à-dire?  
-Nos robes, nos corsets, nos jupons, nos crinolines, nos ornements à cheveux, nos...  
-Pourquoi diable avoir besoin de tant de choses? , s'étonne Olivia, en fronçant le nez et en froissant la jupe de sa propre robe. Je déteste mettre ces trucs, ça m'étouffe!  
-Les hommes aiment les femmes bien habillées, philosophe dans un soupir la micronation. Surtout lorsqu'elles sont issues de la bourgeoisie. Personnellement, je ne mets les crinolines que pour la messe et les rencontres officielles.  
-Voilà pourquoi tu es une dévergondée! , ricane Amérique, en revenant dans le vestibule, ayant terminé sa tâche de porteur de bagages.  
-Vous continuez de me traiter de putain, Jones, alors que vous êtes encore chez moi? , siffle la Sudiste, en le fusillant de ses yeux, qui ont repris un éclat métallique porteur de menaces.  
-J'ai jamais dit que tu es une putain, contredit-il, amusé de la colère de celle-ci, en avançant lentement vers elle, pour s'arrêter finalement en face de la maîtresse de maison. J'ai simplement dit que tu te comportes comme une putain.  
-Si je vous semble être une putain, je n'ose pas imaginer comment vous voyez celles qui le sont réellement, réplique sèchement Evangeline. Maintenant, je vous prierais de vous en allez. Je ne supporterais pas un instant de plus votre grossiereté des plus nordistes.  
Soudainement, Alfred saisit le poignet de la Confédération, le montant à la hauteur de son visage. Elle écarquille les yeux, surprise de ce geste plutôt agressif et inattendu. Derrière lui, les États se raidissent, comme frappés par la foudre.  
« Sois chanceuse d'être une femme, St-Clair », siffle-t-il, le ton amer ne pouvant masquer la froideur de ce qui va suivre, « car j'ai suffisamment de manières pour ne pas te frapper, même si tu le mérites. Mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que ce que tu viens de me faire est vraiment répugnant. Moi qui pensait que leurs gouverneurs avaient suffis, je me rends compte qu'il faut aussi que tu ensorcelles mes enfants. Si jamais tu m'attaques une nouvelle fois, la guerre sera officiellement déclarée entre l'Union et la Confédération. Car moi non plus, je n'hésiterais pas à changer la plume pour le fusil, même si mon ennemi est une femme. »  
De suite, Evangeline comprend qu'il ne parles pas du fait qu'elle le chasses de chez elle. Tout pourrait le laisser sous-entendre, mais elle n'est pas aussi stupide qu'il pourrait le croire.  
Elle sait très bien qu'il parles de la présence de ses États chez elle, et qu'il a parfaitement compris la véritable raison de ce goûter. Que ce n'est pas uniquement pour rencontrer ses voisins de territoires.  
Il lâche le fin poignet de la Sudiste, tout en la fusillant du regard. Au bout d'un instant, la nation américaine se tourne vers ses deux filles et son fils, puis leur indique de passer devant lui. Ceux-ci obéissent derechef, jetant un timide regard de salutation à la Confédérée lorsqu'ils arrivent à sa hauteur. Elle leur répond d'un simple petit geste de la tête. Une fois que Alexandra a rejoint sa soeur et son frère sur la véranda avant, il jette une dernière oeillade meurtrière à celle qu'il considère désormais comme son ennemie, puis prend lui aussi la direction de l'entrée.  
Au moment de passer le seuil du vestibule, toutefois, il s'arrête et dévisage de nouveau Evangeline.  
« Tu portes très mal ton nom(5). »  
Il quitte ensuite la plantation, sans même remarquer le fissure du masque que cette pique venimeuse et haineuse a causée chez la micronation.  
Car celle-ci, malgré toute sa grande volonté, est incapable de dissimuler le rougissement intense et honteux qui a soudainement incendié ses joues, en entendant cette vilaine remarque. La jeune femme n'attends pas que les Nordistes aient quittés sa véranda pour se cacher derrière un des murs du salon voisin, prenant ses joues rougissantes entre ses mains gantées de dentelle, pour tenter d'en masquer la brusque couleur vive qui les teinte.  
Elle reste immobile un moment, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre en saillie de la petite pièce lumineuse. Lorsqu'elle voit la calèche partir et prendre le chemin du retour, Evangeline pousse un soupir soulagé, sentant finalement la chaleur de ses joues s'en aller. Plus par souci d'honneur que d'esthétisme, la Confédération se dépêche de vérifier si leur teinte écarlate a disparue avant de rejoindre ses États, qui ont repris le goûter comme si de rien n'était, attendant simplement que celle qu'ils considèrent comme leur mère reviennes.  
Non sans avoir une unique question en tête.  
 _Était-il sincère?_

* * *

(1)Surnom de Washington D.C.  
(2)Pour moi, Alfred était, à l'époque, à la fois l'humanisation du pays que de l'Union.  
(3)Ici, Alfred parle de son statut de pays, qu'il a obtenu en 1779, soit depuis 82 ans à l'époque.  
(4)À l'époque coloniale, chacun des trieze États fondateurs des États-unis étaient en réalité une colonie réunie sous une même direction coloniale.  
(5)Dans le roman sentimental (et anti-esclavagiste) "La Case de l'Oncle Tom" (le roman qui a provoqué la guerre de Sécession, comme on le désigne parfois), un des personnages s'appelles Evangeline St-Clare, qui est le stéréotype même de la jeune Sudiste chrétienne se liant d'amitié avec les Noirs.

* * *

 **M/A :** J'espères que ce très long OS vous a plût. Personnellement, même s'il m'a épuisé dans son écriture (j'ai mis un mois complet!), j'ai adoré l'écrire. Même si je penses que je me suis un peu emportée, pendant que je l'ai écrit.  
Sinon, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'adore la guerre de Sécession, mais j'aime aussi écrire sur Evangeline. C'est l'un de mes OCs préférés, avec Québec. J'aime surtout parler de sa relation avec Alfred. Elle est si frukesque (si, si, c'est possible! Regardez comme il faut, vous ne pourrez que voir des ressemblances) que c'en en romantique. Cependant, je vais vous avouer que j'avais plus de mal à parler de l'égalité Noir/Blanc que du statut social de la femme. J'ignore pourquoi, par contre.  
Enfin, bref, j'espères que vous avez aimer, merci d'avance pour vos commentaires et à la prochaine!


End file.
